1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of methods and apparatus for contraception and more particularly to a method and devices for male contraception.
2. Prior Art
The traditional male contraceptive device is the condom. While generally effective, condoms are not popular with men because of their well known effect of reducing feeling and consequent enjoyment of the sexual act. For this and other reasons, female contraception has become popular in recent years and the "pill" and intrauterine devices are widely used. Recently both of these methods of contraception have come under attack for their possible adverse health effects on the users. There remains a pressing need, particularly among the poorer nations of the world, for an inexpensive and safe contraceptive method and device which is both simple to use and effective. The present invention is intended to fulfill this need.
There are a number of devices in the prior art which apply pressure to the dorsal vein of the penis and which restrict blood flow from the penis and thereby prolong erection. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,020. There are also devices for applying pressure to the urethra so as to retain urethral medicants or to prevent enurisis. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,227 and No. 3,147,754.
None of the devices in the prior art, however, apply pressure to the urethra during erection so as to close it off and prevent semen leakage.